


you can see the world you've brought to life [so love me like you do]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Experienced Victor Nikiforov, Feeding, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funtimes in St. Petersburg, Hand Jobs, I'm like Yuuri's parents: clueless about skating, Inexperienced Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, OF COURSE VICTOR DOES THE DISHES, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, STOP THE DISHCOURSE, Scratching, Sexual Inexperience, Skype, Switching, Victor does dishes, if you don't blink, in celebration of hot topic getting YOI shirts (and me buying all three of them), yurio wishes he could unsee what has been seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri reluctantly broke the kiss for air, breathing softly against Victor’s lips and staring into gorgeous blue eyes with want. “…That was me surprising you,” he found himself saying hoarsely. There was no rogue Yuuri speaking through him. It was all him.Beta'd bydwarrowdams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO this little foray into Victuuri smut was partly inspired by Alex Goot and Sam Tsui's cover of _Love Me Like You Do_ , which reminds me so much of these two. I found myself listening to it on repeat for about an hour a couple of weeks ago and decided I was putting myself out there and writing Victuuri smut. 
> 
> These two totally switch. Yuuri totally has stretch marks. Victor totally washes dishes.
> 
> I broke a personal record in terms of length and content, finishing in about a week and a half. This was beta'd by the lovely **dwarrowdams** (go over and give her kudos, she writes great M!Cousland/Zevran) and I will be forever grateful to her.
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow Yuuri had known Victor’s apartment would reflect its owner in at least one way: its almost effortless elegance. 

On the surface, at least.

It was elegant, and Yuuri had expected no less from Russia’s National Hero, but it lacked the warmth of Hasetsu that Victor had thrived in. It was here, Yuuri realized, that Victor had spent so many years in loneliness, trying to recapture that love for the ice that had given him so much and taken so much in turn.

While Victor had done everything to make Yuuri feel at home in the two days since picking him up at Pulkovo, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel out of place. That wasn’t a completely unexpected reaction, and Yuuri knew he had to give himself time to get used to this change, even if he’d been impatient to finally land and be on the receiving end of Victor’s hugs, embraces that held nothing back and made Yuuri realize just how much he meant to the Russian skater, as hard as it still was to believe.

But here he was, sitting on Victor’s blue couch and starting up Skype on his laptop while his coach was out grocery shopping. Makkachin lay curled up beside him, heavy head against Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri smiled and scratched Makkachin’s head as the call went through, excitement filling him as his friend’s face filled the screen. “Hey, Phichit!”

Phichit beamed at him as he steadied a brown hamster on his shoulder. “Yuuri! So you’re finally in St. Petersburg?” 

“Yeah, I got here a couple of days ago. Just had to recover from the jet-lag and get settled in.” _And try to process that I’m living with THE Victor Nikiforov…_

His friend’s eyes shone with glee, as if he knew what was going through Yuuri’s head. “It’s good to see you haven’t frozen yet! Then again, Victor’s probably doing an _excellent_ job of keeping you nice and toasty!”

Yuuri knew it was too late to pray he wouldn’t blush as the heat spread across his face at Phichit’s words. “I-I brought warm clothes with me, Phichit!” The blush deepened as his former roommate laughed at his predicament. “Quit laughing, I know what you meant!”

Once Phichit could breathe again he moved his face closer to the screen and exclaimed, “Come on, spill! What’s been going on between you two? Has he given you the grand tour? Fed you Russian delicacies straight from his hand? Tell me!”

Yuuri gave up on keeping all of the blood in his body from rushing to his face. Phichit wasn’t _that_ far off the mark. He cleared his throat and began, “Well…he picked me up at Pulkovo and we took a taxi here. I sat down on the couch as soon as I came in because I was so tired. I only meant to close my eyes for a _minute_ and next thing I know Victor is…”

God, the memory made his heart race; long fingers gently stroking through his hair as soft lips brushed against his skin. Yuuri nearly forgot he was meant to be speaking to Phichit.

Luckily the younger skater finally spoke up, eyes round with shock. “…Yuuri, you’re killing me here.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled as he committed himself to vocalizing that memory to prove that it _happened_ , and wasn’t just the start of another one of Yuuri’s more recent wet-dreams. “…He’s waking me up really gently…and kissing me on the cheeks…forehead…” He drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face, managing a muffled, “…Chin…”

He heard Phichit’s muffled scream and when Yuuri looked up again his friend was gently removing the hamster from his shoulder and setting it aside, his eyes bright with excitement. “Yuuri, I’m _dead!_ Tell me more!” he demanded.

Yuuri scratched at his head, a little embarrassed. How could he put into words the feeling of absolute security in seeing himself in Victor’s blue eyes, knowing Victor loved what he was looking at? “Well he asked if I wanted dinner, a shower, or to just head to bed. I ate on the plane, so I took a shower.”

He caught his words too late and Phichit subjected him to another sly smirk. “When did he join in?”

“Focus, Phichit! Anyway, he ummm…”

Phichit patiently prompted, “He…”

“He had the guest room ready i-in case I wanted it, but…” Yuuri had to look away, his gaze settling on his hand on Makkachin’s flank as it rose and fell. A small part of him still thought he was dreaming, remembering how he’d woken from a deep and restful sleep realizing that he’d slept in Victor’s bed, wishing he’d known when Victor had eventually joined him. He bit his lip, still somewhat embarrassed to share this even with the friend who’d seen just how deep Yuuri’s infatuation ran. “I really missed him, s-so we…sh-shared.”

At first it was as if some other Yuuri, a braver and more assertive Yuuri, had appeared like he usually did in these situations and said to Victor, _“I want to stay with you.”_ The look of surprise and pleasure on Victor’s face had been worth it all, and Yuuri was starting to accept that it was _him_ , the guy who said pork cutlet bowls were his _Eros_ , who’d told Victor he wanted to share his bed.

Phichit didn’t laugh, but a soft smile of understanding and happiness graced his features. He sighed, “Oh, Yuuri…! I’m guessing you conked out as soon as your head hit the pillow.”

“A-almost. Victor went and took his shower and…I was in and out of sleep, and I think I stole his pillow at one point.”

“Oh my _God!_ ” Phichit’s hands flew to his mouth as he shook excitedly. “How’d it smell?”

“ _Amazing_!” Yuuri replied, covering his blushing cheeks. “I could tell he knew, in the morning. He had this smug look on his face…”

A very smug look as he made pancakes with an efficiency that surprised Yuuri, but not as surprising as what happened next.

“ _Please_ keep going, Yuuri!”

“He made pancakes for breakfast and he…fed them to me…” He shut his eyes and chuckled softly at the screech from his laptop, remembering how his heart had raced through the meal, Victor’s smile contagious as he brought the fork to Yuuri’s lips. “It was a little embarrassing at first, but…” He’d liked it. Loved it. Loved how Victor’s focus was on him, and he not feeling a moment’s trepidation.

“Yuri, I’m dead. What else? Just give me the _coup de grace_ already.”

Yuuri was a little relieved that the story took a less intimate turn after this point. “We washed the dishes together and he told me a little bit about how the rink worked and Mr. Feltsman’s coaching style.”

Phichit’s smirk returned and he said, “I’m surprised he could even wash dishes, what with you chewing the buttons off his blouse.”

“ _Phichit!_ ” Yuuri’s shriek woke Makkachin, who peered at the laptop screen questioningly. Apparently Yuuri had once drunkenly told his best friend that one of his favorite fantasies was taking Victor Nikiforov’s clothes off with his teeth, and Phichit never let him live it down. “It’s been two years since I blurted that out, _and_ I was drunk! When are you gonna quit reminding me of that?”

The younger skater shrugged and replied, “When people stop complaining about Mass Effect 3’s ending.”

“…Damn.” He was doomed for life.

-

Yes, Yuuri had known this coach/competitor arrangement would be an adjustment for both of them, but that didn’t stop his anxieties from taking root.

He’d had a few days to get used to how things worked at Victor’s home rink, and gave himself time to observe the other Russian skaters who’d known Victor longer than he had. Yurio was a still a hellion, of course, barking at everyone as he pushed his body with a dedication that made Yuuri feel a surprising amount of pride for the boy who’d thrown himself into discovering and physically conveying what  _Agape_ meant.

Yakov was certainly as demanding as Victor had described, and frankly scary at times, but there was an underlying fondness that made Yuuri understand why Yakov was so critical of Victor. Lilia was terrifying, but surprising in her own way, having given Yuuri what he liked to assume was a look of approval as he moved across the ice.

Mila was jovial and spritely, but the sheer strength in her body awed Yuuri as she easily lifted a struggling Yurio into the air one morning as they trickled into the rink. Georgi was dramatic on and off the ice, but dedicated and talented.

Yuuri wanted to fit in well with their already established dynamic. They were Victor’s family, and Yuuri hoped their opinion of him surpassed simple tolerance. To his relief, everyone was very welcoming, although Yurio still challenged him at every turn.

It was on the last day of practice before a day of rest when the skaters all seemed to slow to watch Victor go through a routine, and Yuuri found himself slowing down too. He felt the same awe and admiration, watching what was a clear return to true competition, and his heart was glad. It seemed that his dreams were finally coming true, and all he had left to do was win gold. He and Victor were on the same ice, the same level, and everything felt right.

It wasn’t until later when he was unlacing his skates that doubt crept up Yuuri’s back and lodged itself in.

“Victor seems almost…skittish on the ice. Doesn’t he, Yuuri?”

Mila’s question caught him by surprise, and then dread began to trickle into his chest. “…Um…I thought he looked fine.” He wouldn’t have described Victor as skittish, thinking back on it. Victor always took to the ice like he was born on it, but was it really that obvious that he’d taken so much time off to coach another skater?

The redhead gave an elegant shrug. “It happens to the best skaters, and he's actually handling it well. It might take him some time to get back into the swing of things now that he’s skating competitively again, but I’m sure he’ll manage it.” She turned and gave him a smile. “He really does look happier, especially now that you’re around.”

He didn’t know when precisely he’d made his way to the men’s bathroom, his blurred gaze focused on the faucet, avoiding his reflection in the mirror. Was Victor’s time away really _that_ noticeable? What would it mean for his career? His sponsorships? Yuuri knew there was some resentment aimed at him from among Victor’s fans during their grueling path to Barcelona, and it would worsen if Victor’s performance in the upcoming season failed to exceed expectations.

All of it because Yuuri was selfish enough to keep Victor at his side. He stared at the ring on his finger, and the thought of never having put it on drew a choked sob from his aching throat. He couldn’t lose Victor, not after they’d come so far together. Not when Yuuri was so determined to stop _settling_ for once in his life.

But _God_ , he couldn’t shake off those fears. He didn’t want to be Katsuki Yuuri, the Skater Who Ruined Victor Nikiforov’s Career.

“Yuuri, there you are! I’ve been looking all…” Victor’s voice, shaded with concern, and Yuuri still couldn’t move. Not even when Victor’s hand gently curled over his trembling shoulder. “What is it? Yuuri, are you alright?”

He tried unsuccessfully to blink away the tears that would only serve to confuse and distress Victor. “I…I don’t…”

That same hand lay still on his heaving back, pressing in lightly as it moved in calming circles. “It’s alright. I’m right here, Yuurichka. Slow down your breathing, okay? I’m here with you.”

Yuuri nodded shakily, shutting his eyes and slowly easing his grip on the sink. He fought the suffocation, forcing his lungs to follow each count to four, inhaling and exhaling.

“Good…That’s good, you’re doing so well,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri heard the relief in his voice, felt it in the tension melting away from his hand on Yuuri’s back. His knees began to buckle and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, crossing his legs and letting sweet air flood his lungs, followed by shame. God, had he really made such a fool of himself so soon? 

Victor sat down beside him, seemingly ignorant of the fact that it was a bathroom people walked in and out of all day, and took Yuuri’s hand. The feeling of his thumb stroking firm circles on the back of his hand centered Yuuri enough that he could shakily sob, “…Victor, I don’t…I don’t want to be the reason your career ends!”

Victor’s hand found its way to Yuuri’s wet cheek, and turned his face towards his before asking with a soft laugh that belied the worry in those clear blue eyes, “Who said my career’s ending? I’d like to have a stern talk with them!”

Yuuri closed his eyes as tears continued to make their way through, focusing on the sensation of Victor’s thumb stroking them away. “You took a year off to coach _me!_ ” he cried. “I took you away from the ice! What did that do to your condition in the long run?”

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, putting two fingers on Yuuri’s lips to keep him from saying anything else. He sat there, sniffling as Victor stood to wet some tissue in the sink. He knelt down again and gently cleaned Yuuri’s face with it. Yuuri let Victor take care of him, closing his eyes and trying to get his whirling thoughts to settle. When he opened his eyes again Victor held his gaze, and as always Yuuri could not look away. “You got through your setbacks, no?” Victor asked. “Well now it’s my turn get through mine. I don’t intend on giving you easy wins, Yuuri.”

He could only stare at Victor as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek, and only then did Yuuri close his eyes and turn his face slightly to brush his own lips against Victor’s ear. He felt an odd satisfaction at sensing the slight shudder that made its way down Victor’s body, and the elder backed off to get them both on their feet. Victor reached up to straighten Yuuri’s hair and gave him a bright and encouraging smile as he led them out of the bathroom. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Yuuri’s heart sped at the sound of that word. 

-

Back at the apartment Yuuri lay across the couch, mouthing phrases from the news and trying to get his mouth accustomed to the strange accent. He tried matching words to the headlines in the Cyrillic alphabet, but that was another challenge entirely. He laughed to himself at the thought of Victor’s name written in his language, and it looked like it would be pronounced “Binktop.”

Said Russian skater made his way to the couch, smiling at the sight of Yuuri stretched out on the couch. “Comfortable?”

Yuuri drew his feet up to make room for Victor, blushing contritely. “Sorry.”

As soon as Victor plopped down he brought Yuuri’s feet to lay them on his lap, giving him a happy grin as he patted his ankle. “There we go.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened and he gaze Victor a wide-eyed stare. “You don’t mind?”

“I don’t,” Victor replied. “This is perfect. You’re watching the news?”

“Trying to learn Russian. I think I’m picking stuff up.”

“That’s good,” Victor said, pride brightening his eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

Yuuri looked away, a little embarrassed that he’d let one tiny doubt get so out of hand. Mila was right: Victor was sure to bounce back with time and Yakov's stern training. “Y-yeah. You helped a lot. I’m just sorry I gave you so much trouble this early on…”

“ _Yuu-ri,_ ” Victor said, drawing out the syllables as he chided him gently. “You’re not giving me any trouble. It happened and you made it through, and I’m still glad I coached you. I always will be.”

Always. It was such a bold word. Yuuri looked at Victor and said, “You can’t tell me you didn’t wish you hadn’t taken a year off at least once.”

“What I wish is to not have neglected my condition for so long, but all of it was worth bringing you into my life,” Victor insisted, his words and gaze firm. “You did not waste my time, Yuuri. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m not exactly young anymore. Not for this sport.”

“I just…” Yuuri sat up fully, needing Victor to understand why this affected him so deeply. “Having your attention, your focus, on me alone, felt so great, but…I can’t help but feel like I was selfish.”

Victor’s hand found his cheek again, and Yuuri jumped slightly when his thumb gently stroked his bottom lip. “You weren’t selfish, Yuuri, and you didn’t force me into anything. I made my choices and you made yours. You were worth every moment, and always will be.” Victor’s gaze seemed to fall on his lips, tender and yearning, and Yuuri felt could feel it in his chest. He wondered if Victor would lean in again and kiss him for real this time, continuing what they’d started in Beijing. Instead Victor moved his hand away and said, “You know this didn’t feel like a home until you walked in.”

Yuuri snorted softly. “You’re just saying that…”

“I’m not! I promise. It was just a place I shared with Makkachin, but…” Victor sighed a little, his eyes sad as they happened to fall on the television they were ignoring. “It’s like I was going through the motions before meeting you in Sochi. I had a set of keys. Unremarkable, but useful. I had a bed, a television, this sofa, a kitchen…Honestly, Makkachin made more of a home of it than I did.” He looked back at Yuuri, joy flooding his gaze. “Now if I step out for groceries, I can’t wait to come back because I know you’re here. 

“You came into my life and changed everything. I never want to lose you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gazed at Victor, took in the tender smile that he’d somehow been able to bring back to that perfect face. Victor had given him his knowledge, his attention, his home, all of it without reserve. Swallowing down the guilt, forcing it down and making it shut up at least for a while, Yuuri moved closer and pressed his lips to Victor’s, heart soaring at the older skater’s surprised inhale and bringing his hands up to delve into soft silver locks.

It was only his third kiss, technically if he bothered to remember that awkward peck he’d shared with a beautiful philosophy major at a party in Detroit, Phichit having dragged him out of their apartment and encouraging him to at least talk to the girl. He’d kissed her before they’d even said a word to each other and, at seeing the surprised look on her face, he’d run off and hid in the bathroom wishing lightning would somehow strike him because how _dare_ he think a girl as perfect and beautiful and  _sexy_ as her would give him a second look?

He wasn’t wishing anything like that now, Victor’s lips moving against his as Yuuri marveled at their softness, a little moan escaping him when Victor’s hands clutched his shoulders. Yuuri reluctantly broke the kiss for air, breathing softly against Victor’s lips and staring into gorgeous blue eyes with want. “…That was me surprising you,” he found himself saying hoarsely. There was no rogue Yuuri speaking through him. It was all him.

Victor’s gaze was all astonishment for a moment until there was a split second of utter need and he took Yuuri’s face in his hands to tug him back into a deeper kiss, one that had Yuuri gasping against Victor’s soft lips as the latter’s tongue licked into his mouth. A wet stroke against the roof of his mouth had Yuuri shivering and moaning into Victor’s mouth, boneless as the elder pressed him against the back of the couch and moved to straddle him, Yuuri’s hands _finally_ finding those perfect legs and stroking the hard muscle hidden beneath clothing.

He was touching Victor. Yuuri was touching Victor. Victor’s tongue was practically fucking his mouth, hands tangled in Yuuri’s hair, holding rather than pulling. Heat pooled in Yuuri’s gut, his hands unsure as they dared to venture beneath Victor’s shirt, curling over his gorgeous waist. He sat and let the languorous slide of Victor’s tongue draw out soft noises from his throat, his mind pulled in various directions as he listened to Victor’s soft moans, felt his fingers card through his hair, the tight vice of Victor’s thighs over his, and the blessedly sharp heat of Victor suddenly grinding down against him, making Yuuri’s hands dig into his pale flesh as he realized how _hard_ he was.

The thought of Victor becoming a demanding pile of lust on his lap made his cock throb, and the temptation to just pull Victor’s teasing hips down onto him was terribly great. Victor slowly parted their lips, flicking Yuuri’s searching tongue with his as he struggled for breath “God, I love your lips,” Victor panted, eyes warm and bright with excitement as he moved to blaze a trail over the side of Yuuri’s throat with his lips and teeth. Wet, open-mouthed kisses made Yuuri’s heart skip, and his breath caught between hungry gasps and moans.

A slow, leisurely grind against him made Yuuri thrust up, nearly giving in to the urge to take hold of Victor’s hips and chase the pleasure he’d fantasized about for so long. Victor groaned against his jaw, “Yuuri…” He backed away, Yuuri mourning the loss of his mouth until he got a good look at Victor’s beautiful face, flushed and wrecked with need. “I want you in my mouth. Can I do that?”

Yuuri stared at him, his jaw practically dropping as he processed that Victor was practically _begging_ to put his mouth on his cock. He breathed raggedly and licked his suddenly dry lips, fingers twitching excitedly against Victor’s skin. “Y-you want to…?” Victor answered with a rapid series of nods and a yearning press of their foreheads. Yuuri loosened his hold on the older man and gave him a slow nod, whispering shakily, “Yes…please…”

Victor reached down to tug off his shirt, giving Yuuri the perfect view of his carefully conditioned body, muscular and beautiful to look at. Yuuri had had it in front of him so many times, had wanted to get on his knees and beg Victor to let him feel those gorgeous curves, and feeling unworthy of it in turn. His eyes had raked across that godly body as it posed in posters, but none of that had compared to seeing Victor fully nude that first day in Hasetsu, and the asshole had to add in a _wink_ too. Yuuri’s wet dreams had intensified with a vengeance, and here he was, sitting with his mouth open as Victor gracefully made his way to his knees between Yuuri’s legs. Blue eyes sparkled with desire and adoration, teeth briefly tugging at a full lower lip as long fingers dipped beneath Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear to pull them down together.

Yuuri remembered to raise his hips to ease their way down, and couldn’t help but glue his gaze to the ceiling as his heart thudded painfully, seemingly determined to leap out of his chest at the first opportunity. He heard Victor exhale in apparent wonder as fingers lightly traced over the skin of his thighs, and his heartbeat sped when Victor's lips brushed against stretch marks. Then came the first hot stroke of Victor’s tongue against his cock, making him see white. “ _Shit!_ Victor! God!”

Wet, soft lips and tongue wrapped over his hard length, strong hands keeping his legs apart as Victor kissed the tip languorously before taking him in entirely. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his moans, hands tugging at his hair as pleasure raced across his overheating body at the feel and thought of Victor on his knees, sucking his cock. The pleasure bordered on this side of painful, Victor’s mouth soft and wet and torturous as his head bobbed up and down. A small moan from the Russian suddenly had Yuuri’s hands desperately gripping silver locks and his hips canting up deeper into Victor’s mouth.

His voice caught between a sob and a moan at wet constrictions, and her realized with a pang that he was choking Victor. He tore his hands away as if burned, face flushed with shame and pleasure. “Oh, God! I’m so sorry, Victor! I didn’t mean—”

Victor let out small coughs, his face almost as flushed as Yuuri’s as he looked up at him with teary eyes and an understanding smile. “Yuuri, it’s alright! You can keep doing that if you want,” he reassured, his hoarse voice somehow making Yuuri want _more_ , knowing that he’d been the one to cause it. “I want you to cum in my mouth, Yuuri…Do you want to keep going?”

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He let his hands hover over Victor’s head, unsure that he was truly allowed to just take what he needed. “Are you sure I can…?” 

“I can take it, my star. In fact, I enjoy it.” With that he took Yuuri back into his mouth, just as deep as before and with those same little moans that devastated Yuuri.

The reality of it overwhelmed him, his body arching to meet the slick heat of Victor’s mouth as he hoped, _prayed_ that this was really him getting his cock sucked by _his_ Victor, his hands delving into his soft hair as his thighs trembled on the couch. His cries intensified and he remembered to warn in English, “Vic-Victor…Mm, I’m gonna cum! _Victor!”_

His voice broke off when relief flooded his body as he came in Victor’s waiting mouth, gentle vibrations drawing out whimpers as his ears rang and his hands sagged away from Victor’s now-disheveled hair. Yuuri panted and closed his eyes, dizzy with physical release and joy that had his heart dancing.

He sensed movement and felt Victor’s warm hands stroke down his cheeks with a tenderness that made Yuuri want to weep. “Yuuri? Are you still with me, _zolotse?_ ”

A soft laugh escaped Yuuri’s mouth and he breathed out, “I’m okay…I…I loved it…” He opened his eyes and looked into Victor’s vulnerable ones. “I love you.”

He saw the effect of his words immediately, Victor’s eyes widening and a beautifully open smile gracing his face, making Yuuri wish he’d said it sooner. Strong, gentle hands cupped his face, holding him as if he were made of something precious. “And I love you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Somehow Yuuri had never managed to imagine those words coming from Victor’s mouth in all of his fevered fantasies. Had he been standing he would’ve staggered with the force of them, and he found himself smiling back gratefully. He swallowed and cleared his throat to ask in a clear voice, not minding the darkening flush in his cheeks. “Can we go to bed? I want to touch you too.”

He didn’t want to stop. In mere moments Victor had taken him apart and put him back together, and Yuuri wanted to do the same to him, or at least as much as he possibly could. He wouldn’t pretend he was as good or confident as the older skater when it came to sex, but damn it he wanted to try if only for the sake of hearing Victor beg again. 

Victor gave him a grin that was both predatory and eager, taking Yuuri’s hand to tug him off the couch and onto unsteady legs. Yuuri, feeling a little ridiculous wearing nothing but his shirt, took it off and tossed it on or near the couch, not really caring as long as there was nothing more between him and Victor. He pressed himself to the older man, kissing his jaw before tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, earning him a deep groan as Victor pushed down his sweatpants and underwear as well, revealing his hard cock. Had sucking Yuuri off turned him on so much? They moved in that ungainly way, trying to touch and keep their bodies together as much as possible as they made their way to the room they shared. 

They became a tangle of sweaty limbs on the bed, Victor moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as his cock slid against the younger man’s thigh. Yuuri groaned as his cock slowly hardened again as they moved against each other, and he had to hide his face in Victor’s neck, shocked that he’d gotten hard again so quickly.

Victor let out and impressed whistle as he reached down to palm Yuuri’s cock, “Look at that. I nearly forgot about that incredible stamina of yours.”

Yuuri whined against the long column of Victor’s neck, his sensitive length twitching in the elder’s hand. “ _Fuck…_ Wait, Victor…You first. Let me make you come first! I can wait.”

Giving Yuuri’s cock one last lingering stroke, Victor kissed his temple and moved them both to sit up cross-legged and facing each other. Victor pressed a few more kisses over Yuuri’s face and whispered, “One second.” He removed their rings and reached over to the nightstand to carefully place them there. He tugged drawer open, reaching into it and bringing out what looked to be a full bottle of lube.

A small tremor made its way up Yuuri’s back at what it entailed. “Th-that looks new,” he heard himself say and wanted to hit himself.

Then it was Victor’s turn to glance away, though he was still smiling. “I…may or may not have bought it before you got here. I thought that…if you and I ever decided to…I didn’t want to be unprepared.”

Yuuri nodded, trying to swallow down his nerves before they could betray him like they always had. “Oh.”

Reaching out carefully, Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his slightly larger one and asked softly, “Do you still want to touch me, Yuuri?”

His mouth watered at those words. “More than anything…”

Victor smiled and brought Yuuri’s palm up for a kiss before uncapping the lube and pouring the cool liquid into the waiting hand. “Warm it up like this,” Victor instructed as Yuuri paid close attention like he always had. He moved his hand, forcing himself to not shake, and carefully wrapped it around the smooth skin of Victor’s erection. Victor’s hand guided his wrist, his voice strained as he said, “Move your hand just like that…Yes, perfect…”

Yuuri found himself mesmerized by the feel of Victor’s hard length in his hand, and the sound of the older man’s shaky and breathy moans. He looked up, Victor’s forehead pressing against his as he gasped at the sensation of Yuuri’s hand carefully tightening around him as he moved it up and down. Knowing just what felt good, Yuuri’s thumb stroked firmly up the underside and circled the slit, making Victor cry out in pleasure before he pulled Yuuri by the neck into a messy kiss.

The intoxicating feeling of power kept Yuuri’s hand moving but he still needed to pull away from Victor’s amazing mouth and ask in a ragged voice, “Is this okay, Victor? Am I doing it ri—”

Victor cut him off with a swipe of his tongue against Yuuri’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. He released it and moaned, “You’re doing so well, Yuuri…” His blue eyes blazed as they gazed down at Yuuri. “I can’t stop looking at you…”

“Me neither. I…I’ve never been able to,” Yuuri answered, holding Victor’s heated gaze with his own, in spite of how foggy his glasses were. “Not since I was twelve,” he added quietly. _That’s how long I’ve been in love with you._ “I don’t want to stop looking at you…” With those words he quickened his strokes, eyes glued to Victor’s face to finally see pleasure mark that beautiful face.

“Yuuri… _Yuuri…!”_ Victor whimpered before moaning brokenly against Yuuri’s open mouth, coming over his slowing fist. Yuuri stared wide-eyed as Victor lost himself in glorious agony, his other hand reaching to stroke the man’s smooth cheek and help bring him down from his high. He was so beautiful to look at it made Yuuri’s heart ache.

When Victor’s breaths finally steadied Yuuri found his voice again and asked, “Did you like it?”

Victor managed a breathless laugh and a slow nod. “I loved it so much…I love your hands.” He reached for Yuuri’s soiled hand and suddenly began to lick it clean.

“Victor, the lube!”

The man gave him a smirk as he gave his palm and fingers thorough licks. “It’s edible. I always think ahead, Yuurichka.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s palm and reached up to stroke his dark hair. “You’re so cute…” Then he pulled Yuuri’s glasses off his face and set them on the nightstand.

“H-hey! I need those to see you!” Yuuri exclaimed with a laugh, wanting to see Victor with perfect clarity.

Victor beamed and brought his face close to Yuuri’s, their noses pressing together. “What if we stay close, like this?”

Yuuri couldn’t help laughing and kissing Victor again, quickly becoming addicted to the closeness. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies for long minutes, Yuuri committing the feeling of the hard muscles of Victor’s back to memory. His hand made long, soothing strokes down the length of the Russian’s back, and Yuuri swore he heard the man purr like a contented cat. He shivered at his bold thoughts and reached down to finally touch the ass he’d spent hours thinking about, biting his lip at the sound of Victor’s soft sigh against his ear. Victor’s hands, beautiful when still or in motion, lovingly caressed Yuuri’s curves, lingering over his hips and stubborn softness along his belly. Yuuri resisted the urge to thrust up against that powerful, talented body and find release again.

Victor suddenly raised himself to his knees and found the bottle of lube again, reaching back into the drawer to pull out a condom. He poured the lube liberally onto his fingers. Yuuri exhaled shakily, realizing what would come next as his legs shook.

Though he could only see a blurred outline, Yuuri did manage to see Victor reach behind himself, and hear a muted groan that gave him pause. He sat up, wide-eyed with surprise at this sudden turn. “W-what are you doing, Victor?”

Victor gave him a shaky smile as his hand kept moving, Yuuri’s cock twitching at the thought of just what he was doing. “I’m not particular about giving or receiving, but I thought it might be easier for you if you’re inside me the first time. Would you like to do it that way, Yuuri?”

Damn it, Yuuri’s mouth watered again. It really was one surprise after another with this man. The bulk of his fantasies before actually getting to know Victor had him on the receiving end, but soon he’d seized on the appeal of thrusting into that gorgeous ass and seeing Victor writhe beneath him. He’d just never thought he’d be good enough to go through with it, awkward and anxious thing that he was. But no, if Victor’s relentless coaching had taught him anything was that he _could_ seduce and devastate with a single glance. Yuuri nodded and breathed shakily, reaching out to stroke Victor’s muscular arm. “…Okay…It’s just…Y-you know I’ve never done this before. I've never been with anyone, so what if I—”

A soft kiss hushed him, Victor’s eyes hooded and filled with Yuuri. “I have complete confidence in you, _kotyenok_.” He continued to stretch himself, his quiet sounds of pleasure making Yuuri press tender kisses to his neck and chest. His fingers circled Victor’s nipples, making the man shudder and gasp.

“Can I try?” Yuuri found himself asking in a whisper. He was drunk on having Victor fall apart because of him, only this time he’d _remember_.

Victor nodded and moved to the side, on all fours so Yuuri could kneel behind him. “Start with two and we’ll work up to three.”

Yuuri took the bottle of lube with shaking fingers, fiercely pushing down his self-doubt as he poured it onto his fingers. He’d done this to himself enough times to know how to be careful, and he was determined to make this good for Victor. He slowly pushed two fingers into Victor, exhaling shakily at the feeling of tight heat surrounding him. The elder groaned and fell onto his chest, leaving only his ass in the air. Yuuri stilled and asked worriedly, “Am I hurting you?”

Victor shook his head, throwing Yuuri a reassuring look over his shoulder. “No, it’s just…it’s been some time.” Yuuri nodded, accepting his answer but continuing slowly all the same. He knew what to look for, what Victor needed, and stroked him inside carefully until he crooked his fingers and Victor shouted into his pillow, “ _Blyad!_ Oh, Christ…”

Yuuri found himself smiling in dazed triumph, pressing against the spot insistently. “Was that good?”

Shaking and whimpering, Victor nodded and moaned, “Oh, God…You found it…”

Yuuri added the third finger, his other hand stroking the small of Victor’s back as he moved his fingers in and out, spreading them to stretch his fiancée while pressing against his prostate, drawing out more of the delicious moans Yuuri knew would feature in his dreams for years. He found himself thrusting deeper and faster until Victor arched his back and let out one continuous moan that had Yuuri’s cock twitching intensely. God, he could get off on the sound of Victor’s moans alone. “Wait…Wait, Yuuri…!” Yuuri froze, his fingers still inside Victor as the older man panted harshly, knuckles white as they clutched the sheets beneath them. “I’m ready…Don’t make me come yet,” he begged, and Yuuri nodded, gently taking out his fingers. He listened to Victor’s breathless laugh, muffled against the pillow. “God, I was close.”

Yuuri tore the condom wrapper open and put it on, a little surprised that he’d gotten it right. Stroking himself with lube to ease his entry, Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed shakily. When he was ready he pressed against Victor’s opening, trembling at the sensation of perfect heat. “Please let me know if I’m doing anything wrong,” he said in hushed tones.

“You won’t, though,” Victor answered, pressing back insistently.

Yuuri slowly pushed inside, moaning and resisting the temptation to simply bury himself inside as fast as possible. “Oh, God. Oh, _God, Victor…!”_

Victor in turn moaned softly as he slowly moved back onto Yuuri’s cock “So good…You feel so good, baby.”

“ _Fuck…”_ Yuuri pressed flush against Victor’s ass when he finally bottomed out, his thighs trembling at how amazing it felt inside Victor, his walls tight around him as he pulled out slightly to push back in. He savored the sweet sounds coming out of Victor’s mouth, knowing he was the cause, and found the man’s prostate again. Yuuri worked his hips faster, determinedly hitting the spot that made Victor thrust back in desperation, Yuuri’s name tumbling out of his mouth as if he’d forgotten all others in every language he knew.

Yuuri was about to reach for Victor’s hard dick again when he realized just what he needed. He slowed his thrusts and panted out, “Wait! Victor…! Wait, please! Face me?”

Victor nodded rapidly and let Yuuri pull out so he could lay on his back, his cock painfully hard against his belly. Yuuri took one look at him, debauched and right on the edge, and thrust back inside, not bothering to hold back his own pleasured cries as Victor clutched at his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Yuuri raced towards their completion, eyes shut tight as he listened to their combined moans. Suddenly Victor pulled at his hair to make them face each other, trapping Yuuri as he growled, “ _Look_ at me. Look at me when you cum.”

Yuuri obeyed, his thrusts fierce against Victor as his hand found the elder’s cock and with a single stroke made him scream as he came for a second time. Victor’s tightening walls coaxed another orgasm from Yuuri, his breath catching as he watched joy and ecstasy move across Victor’s face.

His arms shook as he lifted himself off of Victor, eyes closing in sympathy as the other man let out a soft groan when he pulled out. He removed the condom to tie it off and toss it in the trash can beside the bed, moving to lie on his side next to Victor, who finally came down from his post-orgasm high to turn and face Yuuri with a worshiping smile.

Victor stayed close like he said he would, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri watched Victor’s face, praying he would always remember this moment and how good he felt looking into the eyes of the man who loved him. “I just…I keep wondering how the hell I even got here.”

“I’m wondering the same thing. God, you should see your eyes right now. So soft and dark and sweet…” Victor then chuckled and tapped the spot between Yuuri’s eyebrows. “You’re thinking so hard right now.”

Shifting somewhat uncomfortably, Yuuri cursed how easy he was to read. “It’s just that…you’re Victor Nikiforov.”

“And you’re Katsuki Yuuri.” Victor said, matching the awe in Yuri’s voice. “You have no idea just how lucky I feel right now, but I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you.”

Yuuri wanted to cry but settled for wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist and burying his face in that muscular chest. Victor embraced him tightly, stroking down his back with a happy sigh. “God, you feel good, Yuuri. You were so amazing. Have you been fantasizing about that, baby?"

The younger skater buried his face deeper in Victor’s chest. “Erm…”

“You _were,_ ” Victor exclaimed with delight. “What other fantasies have you had, _lapochka_?”

Yuuri shyly peered up at Victor, figuring that he’d already taken one of the hardest leaps he’d likely ever make in his life. “I…I’d think about doing that, and…you inside me too. I just wasn’t sure if you…”

Victor smiled against his forehead and hugged him tighter. “Like I said, I don’t have a preference. Anything to see you fall apart like that.” 

“I don’t think I can do much anymore,” Yuuri groaned, having already felt exhausted from their hard work in the rink.

“You did do a lot of the work in the end, _sweetie_. Come on, let’s take a quick shower,” Victor said, patting his ass to get him moving. Yuuri moved sluggishly, smirking in satisfaction at the slight shakiness in Victor’s knees. The older man looked over his shoulder at him with an answering grin. “You’re a _bad_ man, Katsuki Yuuri. Absolutely dangerous. What have I gotten myself into?”

Yuuri didn’t answer and followed him into the shower, unable to keep from stroking Victor’s body underneath the water now that he knew he _could_. Victor laughed and indulged him with some tender touches of his own. They finished as quickly as possible and toweled off, Yuuri watching Victor carefully to take everything in.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, getting closer to press a soft kiss against Victor’s shoulder.

“So are you, Yuuri,” Victor replied, with a loving smile. “Shall we get dressed and get dinner started?”

-

Yuuri was surprised by how hungry he was after all of that, practically inhaling his dinner once it was served. Victor was just as hungry, though he had a habit of trying to draw Yuuri into playing footsie beneath the table. Yuuri lost himself in laughter and joy, staring at the lingering satisfaction in Victor’s eyes. Still he wanted more, and he was glad tomorrow was the day they rested.

They took another hour to take Makkachin on a walk, and once they were indoors again with their coats hung Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and slowly reached down to palm his clothed cock as he pressed biting kisses along his pale neck. Victor closed his eyes and purred, “Mmm…You’re getting me hard again, Yuuri.”

Yuuri answered by pulling the older man towards the bedroom again, closing the door behind them and letting Victor kiss him hungrily, hands greedily roaming over Yuuri’s willing body. The younger skater moaned into the kisses, “Victor… _Victor…_ ”

The backs of his legs hit the bed and he sprawled on his back on top of it, Victor hovering over him and licking his lips as his eyes roamed Yuuri’s body. “Tell me what you need, _zolotse_.”

Yuuri’s lips trembled as he tried to find the words for what he wanted Victor to do. “Can we…I want…You…inside…”

Blue eyes widened momentarily before Victor nodded, another lazy smile making its way across his face. “I should have known you’d be insatiable, Yuuri.” He moved quickly to undress them, letting his hands slowly trail over Yuuri’s legs once they were bare again. He took Yuuri’s glasses again and pulled out the lube and another condom from the drawer as Yuuri moved back on the bed, reaching out for Victor to press him down to kiss him.

Gentle lips moved against Yuuri’s, and Victor murmured, “Spread those beautiful legs for me, sweetheart.” Yuuri nodded shakily and obeyed, watching Victor’s yearning gaze. “Perfect,” the Russian whispered, raising his gaze to Yuuri’s again. “Gorgeous.”

His slicked hand reached for Yuuri’s cock, his touch teasing as he worked the length with just the tips of his fingers. Yuuri threw his head back against the pillow, moaning in need as Victor’s thumb played over his slit, extremely aware of Victor’s heated gaze on his writhing body. “That’s right. Just let go, baby.”

He bowed his head to kiss Yuuri’s collarbone, licking a wet trail to his nipple and taking it into his mouth. Yuuri cried out sharply, arching his back to meet Victor’s hot mouth as it sucked and licked. Yuuri’s hand clutched at silver hair again, agonized pleasure blazing through his body as Victor played his body expertly. 

His hand left Yuuri’s cock to slowly circle around his hole, and suddenly Yuuri shut his legs over Victor’s arm in surprise, brown eyes opening wide.

Victor immediately pulled away, gazing down at Yuuri with concern. “Are you alright? Should I stop?”

Yuuri mentally swore at himself. He hadn’t meant to react like he was frightened. “N-no! Sorry, I just…I got nervous…I-I’ve fingered myself before, it’s just…”

Smiling in understanding, Victor stroked his hair away from his forehead and pressed several kisses against his jaw and chin. “I know. It’s strange when it’s someone else. It’s okay. We can take it slow.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said quietly, slowly opening his legs again, though not as wide.

“Don’t be, my star,” Victor murmured, kissing him deeply and tenderly as he stroked down Yuuri’s shaking thighs, slowly making his way to his hole. Yuuri made sure to keep his legs parted, his breaths shaking as Victor’s fingers teased him. He had to remember to relax when Victor’s long finger entered him, breathing against the initial discomfort and urge to close his legs again.

Victor added a second one, stretching him gently and asking, “Does it feel alright?”

Yuuri nodded, managing a whispered, “It’s fine…” Then Victor added a third finger, crooked them and _fuck,_ Yuuri thought he was going to cum. “ _Ah!_ ” He ground against Victor’s fingers, legs opening wider as he cried out, “Oh, God…Oh, God, _there!_ ”

Victor smiled dangerously and moved relentlessly against his prostate, pure heat and pleasure coursing through Yuuri as he cried out in need. Victor kept watching him, looking as if he too were close to coming. “Feel that?” Victor asked with another merciless thrust inside Yuuri. “Feel how good that is? That’s how you make me feel, Yuuri.”

Yuuri screamed as he practically rode Victor’s hand, bucking and squirming mindlessly. “More! _More!_ Victor! Please!” 

Those fingers never slowed, and Yuuri focused on Victor’s voice as the only thing keeping him from falling off the edge. “You’re so good, Yuuri, letting me know what you need. Such a good boy…”

Too much. Too, too close. “God! Victor, I’m gonna cum! Not yet, not _yet!_ ”

Gently and carefully, Victor stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out, Yuuri clenching around nothing in desperation. “I’m never going to get tired of this sight,” he heard the Russian murmur before hearing the condom wrapper tear open.

“Victor… _please_ ,” he begged, knowing it was what Victor wanted. He always knew he’d beg if, by some miracle, this ever came to pass.

He shook when Victor’s cock pressed against his entrance, and the Russian’s voice trembled as he said, “Let me know any time you want to stop, okay?”

Yuuri nodded and clutched Victor’s shoulders, trying not to tense at the discomfort of something slowly entering him and stretching him. He breathed against Victor’s neck, nails digging into muscular shoulders and legs wrapping around a slim waist. Victor bottomed out and Yuuri tightened around him with a weak cry when he grazed his prostate, and Victor started to slowly thrust into him and drew out more soft moans. Victor lifted one of his legs over his shoulder and kept at it, his thrusts speeding and deepening as Yuuri’s cries became more desperate.

Yuuri moaned in pleasure at Victor’s cock moving in and out of him as they kissed messily, all tongue and teeth and hot breaths as his thigh pressed against his chest and he briefly thanked heaven he was so flexible. Unable to speak Yuuri could only moan continuously as Victor hit his prostate each time, driving him steadily towards another orgasm. Helpless, he felt tears of joy prickle his eyes as his cries grew sharper until his hips stuttered and he arched up as he came between their chests, nails scratching deep down a pale shoulder, not hearing the elder’s hiss of mixed pain and pleasure. He tightened around Victor’s cock until the Russian was moaning brokenly and coming into the condom.

Yuuri panted and moaned tiredly as Victor gave a few more weak thrusts against him and finally half-slumped over him, carefully pulling out and falling to his side next to Yuuri. The younger skater searched for the heat of Victor’s body, wanting to hold and be held as they finally rested.

Instead a hand softly stroked through his hair and a voice tenderly said, “Don’t fall asleep, Yuuri. We need another shower.”

His body aching and unwilling to cooperate, Yuuri groaned, “M’tired…”

There was laughter in Victor’s voice as he insisted, “Come on, you’ll feel better, and you won’t wake up sticky.”

He had a good point. Yuuri reluctantly pushed himself upright, protesting the ache in his lower back, and slumped over Victor’s solid back. “Victor?” he mumbled against hot skin.

“Yes, _zolotse?_ ”

“…I’m not particular about who’s inside who either.”

Victor laughed exuberantly. “Like I said before: you are dangerous. Sweet, but dangerous.”

Yuuri smiled against his skin and opened his eyes to find four pink lines glaring back at him from Victor’s shoulder. His heart plummeting, Yuuri exclaimed, “Oh my God, your back!”

Victor looked over his shoulder, confused. “Mmm? What, these?” His eyes widened and he said in an impressed tone, “Wow! You scratched me up good, Yuuri!”

Yuuri wasn’t impressed. He was _mortified_. He’d clawed Victor up like he was a mindless animal! He covered his eyes and cried, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking! Oh, God, those are going to hurt and mess up your skating and there’s no way a shirt can cover them up—”

“Shh, it’s alright, _kotyenok_ ,” Victor soothed, pulling Yuuri’s hands away from his face and giving him a firm look along with his reassuring smile. “I’m not the first skater to get a little scratched up during sex, and I won’t be the last. And who says I want to cover them up? You don’t seem to have an issue with these,” he said, patting the bright hickeys on the side of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri thought there was a marked difference between the two, even if he knew he'd probably wear turtlenecks for a few days, but he _was_ calming down. He looked at Victor intently, seeing that the man really wasn’t bothered. “So…you don’t mind that I…?”

“No.”

“Okay…” Yuuri took deep breaths to steady himself, not wanting to ruin what had been the best night of his life so far. “Okay.”

Smiling with finality Victor kissed Yuuri on the lips and pulled him to his unsteady feet. Yuuri leaned against Victor gratefully, doubting his legs would stay steady for long. Victor’s arms were loving around him and Yuuri would have gladly stayed within them forever. “Now, how about that shower?”

-

“What the fuck happened to your back, geezer? Did you idiots get a cat or some…?”

Yuuri flinched and stopped unlacing his skates at the sound of Yurio’s voice trailing off and looked up at Victor in horror. The older skater was walking out of the rink showers clad only in a towel around his waist, the scratches Yuuri had left on his back in full display.

The teenager’s green eyes widened as he caught the mortified look on Yuuri’s face and the smug look of satisfaction on Victor’s. He shook his head and blushed a deep crimson before bolting out of the locker room and shouting, “N-nevermind!”

Yuuri groaned and covered his face, begging his fiancée in muffled tones “ _Please_ dry off and put a shirt on!” Two days and those scratches were  _barely_ fading, and Victor sported them like they were Olympic gold.

Victor laughed loudly but patted Yuuri’s head reassuringly on his way to his locker. “Alright, alright. Anything for my greedy, insatiable, _sexy_ pork cutlet bowl.”

Yuuri stared after him, shaking his head and smiling. In spite of moments like this, Yuuri wouldn’t have Victor be anything other than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
